L'amour est si proche de la haine
by mione and dray
Summary: 7eme et 1ere année a poudlard,17 et 11 ans,doutes et découvertes,prefets en chefs et sales momes,quidditch,et enfin HGDM venez jeter un oeil et laissez une review please!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours tout le monde !alors voila ma toute première fic drago hermione (j'aime trop ce couple) laissez moi une chtite review svp

**L'amour est si proche de la haine**

**Chapitre 1 : révélations**

La jeune fille avait beaucoup changé pendant l'été. Elle s'était amincie, son visage s'était affiné et elle avait pris des formes, c'était maintenant une jeune femme magnifique. Elle était maintenant majeure dans le monde des sorciers (17 ans) et elle allait entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle revenait de Londres ou elle avait refait toute sa garde-robe d'hiver, ainsi que sa coupe de cheveux : elle les avait maintenant bouclés et ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ils avaient vraiment poussé mais elle les avait fait coupé à hauteur de poitrine et le coiffeur qu'elle avait été voir avait eu un mal fou à les discipliner.

Hermione entra dans la maison de ses parents quand elle vit que ces derniers étaient assis sur le canapé du salon à discuter, la mine grave.

-il faut le lui dire !disait monsieur Granger.

-n'est il pas un peu tôt ?

-elle est majeure maintenant! Elle a le droit de savoir. Et puis pense à maxime

-si tu penses que c'est nécessaire…

-bonjour maman !interrompit hermione en choisissant de faire son entrée

-bonjour ma chérie. Assied toi s'il te plait nous devons te parler

-qu'y a-t-il ?demanda la jeune fille un peu inquiète tout en s'asseyant

-nous voulions te dire … ma chérie…nous ne sommes pas tes vrai parents. Nous t'avons adopté à l'âge de six ans. Tes souvenirs ont été effacés

Hermione eut un mal fou à se contenir mais réussi à articuler

-Et…vous les connaissiez ?

-Tes parents ?pas vraiment mais nous savons certaines choses sur eux…On nous l'a révélé lors de ton adoption. Tout d'abord, il s'agissait d'une famille de sang pur. Ensuite ils s'appelaient Alexis et Gabrielle Elenford. Très peu de personne les connaissait eux et leur histoire. Nous même nous l'ignorons. Tu devrais en parler avec Dumbledor ton directeur. Et sinon…tu as un petit frère. Maxime. Il a 11 ans maintenant et va entrer cette année à poudlard. Il est né peu avant la mort de tes parents

-Et…je vais donc le rencontrer ?connaît-il cette histoire ?

-oui. Il a été placé dans un orphelinat mais à ses dix ans tout lui a été révélé

-Sa va aller ma chérie ?interrompit madame Granger

-Oui…j'aurai aimé connaître mes parents…

-il est tard maintenant, demain tu vas a poudlard. Va dormir un peu. Ton frère te contactera demain

-comment ?

-tu verra bien ,répondit sa mère adoptive d'un ton mystérieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Drago !appela Narcicia Malefoy

-oui mère ?qu'y a-t-il ?

-demain tu retourne a poudlard, il faut donc que je te parle maintenant, avant le retour de ton père.

-pourquoi ? drago ne comprenait pas cette panique naissant dans la voix de sa mère

-s'il te plait…

-d'accord, qu'y a-t-il ?

-voila, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, il y a douze ans ton père était parti toute une année pour son travail. Tu t'en rappelles ?

-oui…je n'avais que 5 ans mais je me souvient vaguement…ou veut tu en venir ?

-tu te souviens aussi que je n'ai plus quitté ma chambre pendant quelques mois ?

-un peu…et alors ?j'avoue ne pas comprendre…

-alors…drago, tu as une petite sœur. Elle a onze ans maintenant. Elle s'appelle Léti et elle va rentrer en première année à poudlard. »

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds. Une sœur ?de onze ans ?à poudlard ?sa lui paraissait impossible… « Mais pourquoi n'est elle pas la en ce moment ?ou est elle ?comment sa se fait que je l'ai jamais vu ?

-elle est dans un orphelinat. Et ni toi ni ton père ne l'avez jamais vu justement pour que Lucius ne connaisse pas son existence

-pourquoi ?

-pour qu'elle ne subisse pas la même chose que toi. »

Drago hocha la tête. Alors comme sa il allait rencontrer sa petite sœur. Mais… « Je la retrouve comment moi ?

-tu la reconnaîtra, se contenta d'affirmer sa mère. Et maintenant au lit !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjours tout le monde !voila je vous met la suite dsl pour le retard j'avais pas la tête aux fic en ce moment mais bon les reviews sa motive ! j'essaye de vite écrire le chapitre 3 !

Merci à **'tite mione** et **Valalyeste**pour les reviews !

**L'amour est si proche de la haine**

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres à bord du Poudlard Express**

Le lendemain hermione se rendit à la voie 9 ¾ après avoir dit au revoir aux granger. Elle avait décidé de garder ce nom de famille. Après tout personne ne savait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ses parents. Elle garderait ce secret au moins jusqu'a la fin de l'année. En attendant elle ne savait toujours pas quand maxime allait la contacter ni comment.

_Eh soeurette ! _

Hermione sursauta violement et tourna la tête en tout sens, chose totalement inutile : la voix venait de sa tête !

_Eh oh répond moi !_

Encore cette voix. Elle essaya quelque chose : répondre.

_Quoi ?_fut tout ce qu'il lui vint à l'esprit.

_A ben enfin !c'est maxime, ton frère !_

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Comment sont frère et elle pouvaient ils communiquer ainsi ?

_Etant des Edenford nous pouvons parler comme sa._

_Ah…mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ?_

_Il faut être suffisamment près l'un de l'autre_

_Ok. Tu es ou la ?_

_Dans le train. Rejoint moi._

_Je ne peut pas je doit aller dans le wagon des préfets…_

_Ah… et bien trouve moi plus tard je te guiderais_

Et il coupa la communication. Hermione partit ranger sa valise puis monta dans le train pour chercher son jeune frère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago était partit sans son père pour la gare : il avait demander à un chauffeur de le conduire. Une sœur. Il avait une petite sœur. Il ne savait pas encore comment la retrouver. Finalement il monta dans le train, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Il devait se rendre dans le wagon des préfets. Il traversa donc le train et entra dans le wagon. Les préfets étaient déjà la mais granger n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle fit irruption à ce moment la. Drago remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait changée. Beaucoup changée. Il se prit même à penser qu'il regrettait qu'elle soit née de parents moldu. Mais elle restait Granger…

-Alors la sang de bourbe ?t'a perdu Potter et Weasley ?

Hermione se contenta de sourire doucement. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas et n'avait jamais été une « sang de bourbe ». Drago quand a lui fut déconcerté par cette réaction inattendue mais contre-attaqua aussitôt

-Pourquoi sourie tu bêtement ? T'as subit un lavage de cerveau ?

Hermione ne releva pas. Elle réflechissait. Drago de son côté commencait à s'ennerver. Pourquoi ne répondait elle pas ? Il avanca vers elle et la poussa sur le siège. Elle réagit enfin mais pas comme il s'y attendait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ein ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu poussé ?

-Parce que je ne t'aime pas !

-Ce n'est pas une raison…je ne t'apprécie pas non plus mais je ne te brutalise pas

-Et en troisième année ?tu m'a donné une baffe !

Hermione sourit

-c'était différent. Tu m'avais mise hors de moi et provoquée déliberement. Je ne t'ai rien fait.

Drago ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Il se contenta d'annoncé :

-il n'y a pas de réunion de préfets aujourd'hui.

-alors pourquoi es-tu la ?

-plus de wagon libres, sauf un ou il y avait déjà une valise…

-le mien

-ein ?

-c'est ma valise que j'ai mise la. Bon je doit y aller. Au revoir.

Franchement drago n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Que pouvait-il bien se passé dans sa petite tête de fille de moldu ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione cherchait son frère dans les compartiments du train quand il la recontacta.

_Encore un peu_

_Quoi ?_

_Je suis dans le wagon suivant ?_

_Comment sais tu ou je suis ?_

_Encore un pouvoir…_

Hermione poussa un grognement. Elle aussi voudrait bien connaître ses pouvoirs. Elle avanca cependant et entra dans le wagon de son frère. Elle le découvrit pour la première fois. Il avait les mêmes cheveux qu'elle et les mêmes yeux aussi. Il était dans la moyenne de taille et semblait asser mince.

-Salut, fit il apparement aussi gêné qu'elle par cette premiere rencontre

-salut maxime…je suis contente de te voir

-moi aussi, répondit il avec un petit sourir.

Et les présentations commencèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago sortait a peine du wagon des prefets qu'il remarqua une jeune fille blonde qui apparament entrait en prmière année. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutot quelqu'un. C'était elle. Il le savait. Rien qu'a son physique. Elle lui ressemblait tellement …

-Léti ? demanda-t-il presque timidement

la fille se retourna

-drago ?demanda-t-elle a son tour

le jeune homme sourit. Alors c'était elle sa sœur. Il n'était pas decu.


	3. Chapter 3

Re les gens !j'ai mis vraiment pas longtemps à écrire ce chapitre je trouve !on m'a demandé de poster plus vite, tac je pond un chapitre ! Pour la longueur j'ai du mal à rallonger trop mais je peux essayé d'écrire plus souvent ! La y vas falloir que je réfléchisse encore un peu parce que j'ai pas d'idées pour le chapitre 3, et même pour les suivants lol

Sinon merci à **Valalyeste**et **'tite mione**encore une fois ainsi que pour les 4 reviews anonymes.

**L'amour est si proche de la haine**

**Chapitre 2 : retour à poudlard**

Et les présentations commencèrent.

-donc tu t'appelles Maxime Edenford, tu es mon frère, tu as 11 ans, tu as vécu dans un orphelinat depuis ta naissance, tu n'as su la vérité qu'ont tes 10 ans et tu rentres cette année à poudlard pour ta première année. Voila tout ce que je sais de toi.

-il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à savoir en fait…

-bon… et que sais tu de moi ? demanda-t-elle

-tu t'appelle hermione Edenford, tu es ma sœur, tu as 17 ans, tu as vécu dans une famille de moldu depuis tes 6 ans, tu n'as su la vérité qu'a tes 17 ans et tu retourne cette année à poudlard pour ta septième année, lui répondit-il en souriant

-et je sais maintenant que tu es malin, ajouta-t-elle en souriant également, je ne devrais pas tarder à te trouver d'autres qualités et sûrement des défauts

-bon que peut tu me dire d'autre à ton sujet ?

-pas grand-chose également…

-que voudras tu faire après ta septième année ?

-je ne sais pas trop…

-tu n'as pas une idée ?

-eh bien…en fait j'hésite entre plusieurs métiers mais tous dans le même domaine…

-lequel ?

-les soins. Je voudrais travailler à sainte mangouste.

Ils continuèrent de bavarder, hermione raconta ses aventures à son jeune frère qui en retour lui donna des détails sur sa vie à l'orphelinat

-tu avais des amis la bas ?interrogea la jeune fille

-une bonne amie

-tu n'es pas trop triste de devoir la quitter ?

-si quand même un peu, avoua le garçon

-et tu rentres sous quel nom à poudlard ?

-ah oui je ne te l'ai pas dit… je rentre sous le nom de granger, je suis ton jeune frère et tu as récemment découvert que je possédais des pouvoirs magique

-d'accord…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-donc tu es ma sœur

-et toi mon frère, répondit léti avec assurance

-tu m'as reconnu il y a longtemps ?interrogea drago

-des que je t'es vu monter dans le train. Tu as exactement les mêmes yeux que moi et tes cheveux sont du même blond.

-observatrice en plus, ne pu s'empêché de remarquer le serpentard

La jeune fille sourit tout en observant son frère. Il était beau, grand, musclé sans doute pas le quidditch dont elle s'était fait expliquer les règles en apprenant qu'il était dans l'équipe et même capitaine. Il devait y en avoir des filles qui voulaient sortir avec lui

-je crois que le train arrive, repris le jeune homme. On doit se mettre en tenu, et vite

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le poudlard express est arrivé en gare et les élèves sont entrés dans le château, les premières années arrivèrent en bateau…

-Léti ! S'étonna maxime

-maxime !

-que fais tu la ?

-ben je vais à poudlard idiot !

-sa va sa va, te fâches pas !

-tu connais quelqu'un ici ?

-ma sœur aînée, en septième année à griffondor. Et toi ?

-mon grand frère, également en septième année mais à serpentard.

…et les autres tirés par les sombrales.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Que la répartition commence !annonça dumbledore

Le professeur mcgonagall appela plusieurs élèves avant d'arriver à « Granger, Maxime »

Le jeune garçon s'avança à pas surs vers le tabouret et mis le choixpeau sur sa tête. Au bout d'un moment il annonça « serpentard ! » et maxime alla vers la table des vert et argent. Malefoy le regarda un instant puis lui fit une place à côté de lui. Le frère de granger… peut être pourrait il en faire quelque chose…

-tu es malefoy ?

-oui…comment me connais tu ?

-je ne te connais pas…je connais léti.

Léti, une amie de cet étrange garçon ?et comment pourrais elle l'avoir pour ami alors qu'elle était dans un orphelinat ?

-ou l'as-tu rencontrer ?

-j'était avec elle dans un orphelinat

Drago hocha la tête. Étrange….

Mcgonagall appela « malefoy, léti » et toute son attention revint sur le choixpeau.

Elle sera à serpentard, pensa t il amèrement. C'est une malefoy. Quoique… elle n'a pas eu l'éducation des malefoy, «l'éducation des sang pur »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione fut d'abord secouée d'apprendre que son frère était à serpentard et discutait avec malefoy mais finalement elle ne le connaissait que peu et le choixpeau avec mi du temps à prendre sa décision…son attention revint sur la répartition lorsqu'elle entendit le mot « malefoy ». Une jeune fille –sûrement la sœur de drago- s'avança et enfonça le choixpeau sur sa tête. La aussi un long moment s'écoula avant que le mot « griffondor ! » de retentisse dans la salle. Elle fut presque aussi surprise que malefoy lorsqu'elle vit la dénommé léti s'avancer vers elle et lui demander si elle pouvait se mettre à côté d'elle.

-bien…bien sur, répondit elle surprise

-tu ne serais pas la sœur de maxime ? Tu lui ressembles beaucoup…

-eu… si. Comment le connais tu ?

-même orphelinat, répondit elle vaguement

-oh…

Étrange qu'elle soit aller à griffondor et encore plus étrange qu'elle est été dans l'orphelinat de maxime…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Et voila je coupe ici histoire de vous donner un bout de fic parce que si vous en voulez plus je vais mettre du temps, sa s'écrit pas vite sa !

Laissez une tite review please !


End file.
